1. Technical Field
The present creation relates to a connector socket, and more particularly to a connector socket capable of completely protecting a tongue portion of an insulating main body, so as to avoid damage incurred by external forces.
2. Related Art
A Universal Serial Bus (USB) connector, generally called a USB connector, has been widely used in signal transmission on various occasions due to its characteristics such as plug and play and fast transmission speed, and with the development of the USB connector, people have more demands for the transmission speed and stability.
USB 2.0 has been mostly used as a transmission interface at present, and with the increasing popularity of digital multimedia and continuous expansion of transfer files, USB 2.0 cannot meet the market demand. USB 3.0 has characteristics of backward compatibility, and has ease of use and the plug and play function of the traditional USB technology, the goal of the technology is to put forward products with a connection level more than 10 times faster than the current connection level, which uses the same architecture as the existing USB, in addition to optimizing the USB, to achieve lower power consumption and higher protocol efficiency, and supports future optical fiber transmission, and compared with the transmission speed of 480 Mbps of USB 2.0, the transmission speed of USB 3.0 may be up to 5 Gbps.
The existing USB connector socket structure mainly includes: an insulating main body, a plurality of terminals, a protective shell and a metal housing. The insulating main body includes a base portion and a tongue portion extending forward from the base portion, where the tongue portion is provided with a terminal slot through the base portion; the plurality of terminals are inserted in the terminal slots of the insulating main body; the protective shell wraps the tongue portion externally, and bends to form a front wall and two opposite side walls and the metal housing wraps the insulating main body externally.
As the USB connector usually needs to be plugged many times, the tongue portion is wrapped through a protective shell made of a metal material to protect the tongue portion; FIG. 1 is a schematic partial view of a connector socket in the prior art, and it can be seen clearly from FIG. 1 that the protective shell 11 is bent to form a front wall 12 and two opposite side walls 13, so as to protect the tongue portion of the insulating main body from being damaged by external forces.
However, as the front wall 12 and the two opposite side walls 13 of the protective shell 11 are formed through direct bending, a gap 14 is formed at a position where the front wall 12 is connected with the two opposite side walls 13 respectively, and due to this structure the protective shell 11 only can protect the front end and left and right sides of the insulating main body, and the tongue portion at the gap 14 is likely to be damaged by external forces.
Therefore, how to solve the above conventional problems and defects is the direction in which inventors of the present creation and relevant manufacturers in the industry are anxious to research and improve.